Fastest Hero Alive Ch 5
Chapter Five: The Customer is Always Right “Are you feeling comfortable? Please let me help you.” It had a very strange definition of help as it tossed me through a car windshield. I was in a lot of pain right now, but the only feeling I felt was anger. I unlocked the door and slid out of the driver’s side of the car. I began to run at full speed with the head of my hammer bouncing along the pavement behind me. As soon as the auto reached for me, his hand was gone along with the rest of his arm. Before it even had a chance to notice what was happening I was going in for another strike. My hammer struck him right at the top of its head and went straight through its entire body and it fell to pieces with all the gears falling to the floor. I remember looking at the other nine and wondering which one was next. As I ran toward the next closest one, three arrow landed in the things chest and exploded in a flash of greek fire so I jumped into the air and then launched myself of its head so that I could slam my weapon down with another blast of force. “Swift, those were the only greek fire arrows I had on me. Any suggestions?” Malcolm yelled from somewhere high. I would have suggested just smashing the last 8, but the first one to feel the wrath of my hammer was already reforming. I looked around for anything that could of helped only to see the automatons were beginning to push into the thorn vines and didn’t seem to care, not being able to feel the pain anyway. This was bad, this was really bad. I began to blindly attack, with robotic arms and legs flying everywhere, every so often I would knock a head off of a neck and the body would run around looking for it. It would have been fine to just smash them into enough pieces to get away but there were still 4 left, not counting the store owner Otto and I was getting tired. Wait, these things are all statues of Otto, if I can get to him maybe the rest will stop. The only problem was that I couldn’t get to him from where I was standing and with my energy hitting rock bottom, I couldn’t take down four automatons either. Then an idea came to mind but I wasn’t sure if it would work. I morphed my hammer back into its pendant form and tossed it to Malcolm who couldn’t understand why I just tossed him. He looked back at me with this strange look on his face like I had gone crazy. Four autos were closing in on me and I just tossed him my weapon. Meanwhile I was just running for my life and Erika couldn’t hold them off any longer as the autos began to shake the street lamp they were hanging from. “Shoot Otto, shoot him now. Or wait, it isn’t like I’m running for my life here,” I yelled as another tire flew past my head. “With what?! None of my arrows are doing enough damage, and you wouldn’t be running for your life if you hadn’t of tossed me your…” I saw the light bulb appear above his head and he wiped out his sling shot from his pocket. He held on to the rope that I normally hang my pendant on and loaded it into the sling shot. As he took aim, he pulled it back and released. The pendant detached from the clip in mid air and morphed into its true form sailing through the air and lightning speeds. It went right into Otto’s chest and out the other side. “Well, that is unfortunate.” With that Otto fell to the ground and the loud speakers turned on again. “I’m sorry, but the manager is unable to continue providing you excellent service. Please come by tomorrow as Otto’s Car Rental is now closing.” With that, the automatons went back to their spots around the lot and I hoped they stayed that way, at least long enough for us to find a car that wasn’t completely destroyed. At least I didn’t have to worry about paying. Chapter Six: Out Like a Light [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page